teogaiafandomcom-20200213-history
Before Satyrs
Creatures of Old Ascela: The Ascela was a nocturnal creature who hunted in the cold air of night. Its height varied between each member of the species, some being dominant creatures growing to about 15 feet long, while most are around 10 feet long. They have a chitin exoskeleton that protects them from predators. They have 6 limbs, two act as legs while the others act like grabbing arms. It also has a stinger used to neutralize enemies with a paralyzing venom. It mainly ate small to medium sized creatures who hid in the trees. The Ascela’s quiet wings and stinger allowed it to paralyze its prey and watch them fall to their death before feasting. The Ascela is used in children’s stories to discourage going out at night. The children are told that by the time they realize they are being hunted they would already have been stung and rendered unable to call for help. Utonck: The Utonck was a large beast made of thick hide and a thin layer of hair. It resided near the great tree at first. The Utonck towered at around 20 ft in height and resembled the satyrs by having legs that were hooved in the back and hands as arms in the front. It walked on closed fists which opened to become sharp claws when needed A subgroup of Utonck became a nomadic species that travelled across wild’s edge. The Utonck are known for their defensive nature. When a member of a group fell ill or was injured they would be surrounded by a group of healthy Utonck to protect it from predators. A single Utonck was a strong but slow creature. They are best when facing against attackers and protecting trees that housed their favorite fruits. In House Ursa, the young Satyr trainees are taught to have a Utonck mentality. Which is to stand together and not allow attackers near what they hold dear. Mydlash: The Mydlash was a creature who dominated the skies before the Satyrs came to be. Their beaks were built to be able to rip into flesh and spear fish who were unlucky enough to catch its hooked end at the water’s surface. This creature quickly resorted to scavenging. It had a hearty appetite that drove it to prey upon the solo hunters in the world. If a predator made a kill, the Mydlash would smell the blood of the creature. It would use its large talons to kill the predator and not only consume the prey, but also the hunter that killed it. In modern Ihlathi the Mydlash is used as a derogatory term for someone who can’t be trusted, or could stab you in the back. Usai: The Usai was a pack hunting creature that was around the size of an Ascela. It had sharp jagged teeth and a scaly protective spine. The underbelly of the bipedal creature was soft and open to attack. To prevent this they developed forearms that were heavily armored and protected attacks to their weak spot. They preyed upon almost any creature in the Wildlands. Including the Utonck. When they arrived they became bitter rivals constantly balancing each others population. The Usai would surprise the Utonck while the Utonck could easily handle the Usai if it was given assistance. The term Usai has spread throughout the city of Kico and is now used as a term that identifies a group of spriggans when they go on hunting trips. If a lot of meat or hide is needed, the council of Kico will decide to send an Usai of at least three spriggans. Iro: The great Iro was the top predator of all of Ihlathi. The Iro travelled as a male and female duo. The female had a slim body meant for fast and quick movement, while the males wore a kind of natural “Armor” formed from the males bone structure.They towered over the Utonck at a staggering 40 ft on average. They had long and powerful jaws used for biting into and ripping flesh. They walked on four legs and hunted the larger creatures of early Ihlathi. Satyrs used to hunt these monsters by following the trail of broken trees and death that the Iros are said to have left. The Satyrs were smart and learned to isolate the male from the female. If they could do this they could have a chance of outsmarting the creature. Eventually, after heavy losses the satyrs began to steal Iro eggs and raise their own Iros. They would then pit their Iros against the wild ones. Once the wild Iros went extinct, Toprak created a plague to destroy the domesticated Iros that was spread through the touch of a Satyr. He was concerned that eventually the Iros' true murderous instincts would prevail and destroy the Satyrs from within. The Iro is now treated as a symbol of war or troubling times. The satyrs are taught that the first war ever fought in Ihlathi was Satyrs against the Iro. __STATICREDIRECT__